1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to bathing enclosures. It is especially suitable for use with shower enclosures where decorative transom windows are to be installed.
2. Background Of The Art
In some installations the shower door assembly does not extend up all the way to the ceiling. Rather, the track header (or lintel) that supports the door stops several feet below the ceiling. In such installations, it is desired to provide some form of transom (e.g. for privacy and/or to limit the escape of steam or water). However, prior art systems of this type often require unduly complex assemblies. Further, they may be prone to leakage. Also, such assemblies do not readily permit adjustment for different lateral enclosure widths.
Thus, a need exists for an improved transom assembly for use in a bathing environment.